In-ground lawn sprinkling systems typically comprise a PVC conduit that is run beneath the ground. One or more sprinkler heads are connected to the conduit by suitable T-connectors such that the sprinkler heads are positioned at or proximate to the surface of the ground. Unfortunately, such positioning makes the sprinkler heads extremely susceptible to damage from lawn maintenance and landscaping equipment. For example, the head may be crushed by a tractor or struck by a lawn mower blade, particularly if the operator is inattentive or distracted. Repairing or replacing a broken or faulty sprinkler head or T-connector also presents a problem. Typically, the ground around the head must be dug up and then replaced. This can be messy and time consuming and often requires strenuous effort. Digging around the in-ground sprinkler is a particular problem during the winter months in cold weather climates where the ground is often frozen.
To protect in-ground sprinkler heads from equipment damage, a number of cylindrical or donut-shaped protectors have been developed. However, these products do not provide totally satisfactory results. Conventional donut-shaped protectors tend to be relatively easily dislodged from the ground, particularly when engaged by heavy lawn maintenance machinery. Moreover, such protectors still leave the top of the sprinkler head exposed and susceptible to damage. Additionally, installing and removing these guards is quite inconvenient. The ground must be dug around the sprinkler head and the protector installed so that it is virtually flush with the surface of the ground. Excavating and replacing such protectors involves still further time and labor.